


A Moment in Silence

by Vein_Is_Simply_Tired



Series: KHR : The Invasive Species Story [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: "Trying to", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet Chapters, Gokudera Hayato Reincarnated as Bakugou Katsuki, It's a story about characters trying to get their life together, More left untagged, With various results which may or may not be positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired/pseuds/Vein_Is_Simply_Tired
Summary: Chapter 1:Midoriya Izuku’s fortune was to have Bakugou Katsuki as hisbest friend.Midoriya Izuku’s grievance was that Bakugou Katsuki did not consider him ashis.





	1. "And I'm not the one you were meant to find"

Katsuki sighed, “Look, Green, no matter how hard you try there are some things in life that are just not possible.”

4 years old _Quirkless_ Izuku cried even harder.

“Tch, stop crying already,” Katsuki placed a hand on top of Izuku’s head, “Some things are just not possible. But for you to become a Hero, that’s easy.”

If Izuku’s spiteful, he would retort with _easy for you to say_. He didn’t, instead, he stated, “But I’m _Quirkless_!”

Katsuki rolled his eyes while mumbling, “Broken UMA society.”

* * *

It’s not. Easy, that is.

It took time, a _lot_ of time, for Izuku to ingrain the habit of scanning exits and cataloging people every time he entered a room. _Katsuki’s eyes swept the room in less than a second without stopping his movement_.

It took even longer to learn how to kick, where to punch and what actions should he take to _discourage_ bullies. _Katsuki created an explosion centimeters away from the upperclassmen/wannabe bullies’ head. Close enough to scare them off yet far enough to not inflict damage_.

And even after 10 years, Izuku was still following Katsuki from behind, as Katsuki walked with his head tilted up, eyes staring softly yet sadly at the sky. _No matter how hard Izuku tried, he couldn’t see anything other than ordinary everyday sky._

* * *

“You’re really not applying for Heroic Department, Kacchan?” Izuku asked, even if he knew the answer.

“No,” Katsuki replied. Short and crude, like he’s sick of hearing the exact same question hundreds of time before. Most likely.

“But _why_?” Izuku griped, “You _can_ be a great Hero!” Him with his Quirk, intelligence and combat capability. The teachers weren’t being dramatic when they plead Katsuki to _please reconsider!_

Katsuki grimaced as if the idea repulsed him.

Izuku was compelled to defend his dream for the future, “Heroes defeat Villains! Rescue people! Heroes save _lives_!”

“Green,” Katsuki said while looking directly at Izuku’s eyes, “In my entire life, there’s only _one_ person I truly want to save.” The line was delivered strongly with conviction, yet Izuku could see darkness in those red eyes.

Izuku shut his mouth. Kacchan… Kacchan didn’t make friends. The only person who talked to Kacchan on daily basis was Izuku. Izuku whom nobody else wanted to be friends with. Izuku who forced himself into Kacchan’s space because even though Kacchan hardly ever looked at _Midoriya_ _Izuku_ , he’s the only person who could and would help even if _Midoriya Izuku_ was just a poor substitute for that _one person_.

~~Or perhaps he should say, [ _because]_ , not [ _even if]._~~

* * *

Even though after U.A. Practical Entrance Exam Izuku’s cuts and bruises were healed, courtesy of Recovery Girl, he really felt like he’s seconds from passing out. He was most definitely didn’t have the energy to care nor prepare for the worse when Present Mic guided him to a more private area for a _talk_.

So when Present Mic left him alone with All Might, _he’ll fanboy later_ , whose first sentence was, “Boy, it’s too dangerous for a Quirkless person to become a Hero,” Izuku gave the Number One Hero a hard look and rebutted, “Some things in life were just not possible. But me being a Hero _is_ _possible_.”

* * *

As the cherry blossom gently fell to the ground, Izuku traded a precious thing for a miracle.

Not!Quirkless Midoriya Izuku was on his way to U.A.’s Heroic Department classroom 1-A.

Not!Quirkless Midoriya Izuku lost his reasons and means to stay near full scholarship General Department student Bakugou Katsuki.

It’s fine. _It’s not fine._

It’s ok. _It’s not ok._

Izuku took a deep breath and opened the classroom door. He might have traded a precious thing for a miracle, but he would try his best to not trade a regret for another regret. He’ll walk on this path, no matter how hard it is, and he _will_ be a great Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Tsuna was pretty similar. They're both deemed useless, weak and bullied until a mentor figure came and whip them to shape... But Izuku was still not Tsuna... And while it's enough for Katsuki, it's not enough for Hayato


	2. "You are not alone, I am here with you"

Part 1: I can hear your prayers, Your burdens I will bear

 

Todoroki Shouto easily accepted the fact that he was born to be _the_ Hero. He easily accepted it, all the borderline abuse training, for his life as Sawada Tsunayoshi was filled with sins of blood and death, something which he would be spending this life ( _and perhaps the next one, and the one after too_ ) atoning for.

He accepted it, but it didn’t make it _right_.

“Mom,” he said, softly, gently, while looking downward for this woman was scared of everything that resembles _that man_ , “Can you leave him?”

His answers were tears and a litany of sorry.

As expected even if very unwelcomed.

It’s not a hopeless situation. _That man_ was _obsessed_ but he didn’t take _joy_ in dishing abuses. As long as they followed his will and not-entirely-unreasonable demands, he provided them with things befitting of his status.

All Todoroki Shouto needed now was for his mother to _close_ her eyes, take a page out of Sawada Nana’s book: ignorance is bliss, before she completely broke down… and had a talk with _that man_.

* * *

A larger and more rational part of Shouto said its apathy that allowed _that man_ to let his mother and her (other) children leave.

A really small part of Shouto wanted to believe it’s because of a piece kindness somewhere inside _that man_ ’s obsessed heart.

* * *

 

Part 2: But first I need your hand, Then forever can begin

 

“Why do you want to become a Hero?”

15 years old Shouto took several seconds to consider and re-consider his answers and delivered them to his entrance exam interviewer, “There are some things I want that’s only possible if I become the Number One Hero.”

“Such as?”

“Protecting my family,” his interviewer’s eyebrow raised but Shouto kept his mouth shut in a small smile. His interviewer jolted down something but didn’t press.

* * *

An hour after, Shouto was doing the practical part on auto as his mind was busy trying to reschedule a breakdown, _later, at somewhere more private, please_.

His fellow examinee, a black-haired teen with wind Quirk, excitedly yelled, “EXTREME DASH!!!” and propelled himself to the finish line, “EXTREME FINISH!!!”

Shouto’s chest heaved and he prayed they would think it’s from tiredness and not the effort of keeping his internal screaming, _internal_.

“-ING CLUB?!”

Shouto missed the first half of the question but, faced with an unfamiliar look yet very familiar expression, he returned with his default smile and default answer, “Yes, of course.”

 _ ~~Onii-san, God is it really him?!~~_ _Inasa_ ’s smile brightened and he gathered Shouto’s frozen body into a hug, “Tsuna I found you,” he said in his rare quiet voice, “Do I get an extreme welcome home?”

The string snapped and _Tsuna_ cried for he couldn’t provide this person with Harmony, not in this world without Flames, but this person still considered him as home, as _family_ , “Welcome home Onii-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Hayato chose the wrong Department, and Ryohei found their Sky first (even without Flames, he'll always be their Sky)


	3. “Let this be our prayer”

Part 1: We hope each soul will find, Another soul to love

(Continue from chapter 1)

 

2 things caught Izuku’s attention when Izuku opened class 1-A’s door.

First was the good quality of the heater since nicely warm air flowed out to the rather chilly corridor.

Second was a black haired teen clinging tightly to another teen (half-red, half-white hair, Izuku was 95% sure he’s Endeavor’s son) while speaking in Italian(?) and ignoring the way the rest of the class not-so-subtly eyeing them.

* * *

It didn’t take long for the class to realised that three of them were _best_ friends.

Daredevil Kirishima Eijirou with Hardening Quirk that allowed him to run as rampant as he wanted to.

EXTREME!!! Yoarashi Inasa whose wind-infused punch was _to die for_ (one hit was enough to sent you to infirmary).

And Todoroki Shouto who’s probably God’s favorite. He reminded Izuku of Kacchan with his unfairly high-spec, only a way nicer and sociable. Life was definitely fair, _not_.

All three of them did whatever they could do together, _together_. Even their Hero Costume was similarly themed. Black suit, trousers, and shoes with different colored collared shirt and ties (or none in Kirishima’s case).

Izuku felt wistful every time he saw them. That kind of close friendship was something he dreamed of having with Kacchan.

He lightly shook his head. Minus Kacchan’s absence, his school life was going better than ever.  Now not!Quirkless, he managed to be acquaintances with several classmates was hopeful to befriend some.

One step at a time.

* * *

Part 2: We ask that life be kind, And watch us from above

 

“Midoriya-san may I ask something?” Shouto inquired the green haired teen lying on the infirmary’s bed, “It’s alright to not answer if you don’t want to.”

“Uh, sure?”

Midoriya didn’t sound _sure_ , Shouto pressed on, “Does your Quirk require you to break your bone?” He broke his right arm throwing a softball yesterday at the Quirk Apprehension Test, he broke his left leg to dodge the Hero Team’s grasp at today’s Battle Trial.

“No!” He strongly denied but continued with weaker reasoning, “No… It’s… I just… _Fail_ at adjusting the power level…”

Shouto nodded sympathetically, “There was a period of time when I was a streaker/nudist’s best friend because I keep burning my clothes off,” honestly that’s a part of Tsuna’s Dark History™ he really didn’t want to remember.

Midoriya’s embarrassed expression morphed into a befuddled one, likely he’s trying to imagine the scene.

Shouto continued, “I had sessions with several Quirk Counselors to help me with my Quirk,” _that man_ _helped_ with his fire side, but his mother wasn’t available to help him with his ice side, “They helped me a lot.”

He got a resigned nod for his effort, “Thank you…”

“I’m always available if you want someone to talk to,” Shouto smiled and Midoriya returned tentatively, “See you tomorrow Midoriya-san.”

* * *

Izuku watched Todoroki left, bringing along the warmth with him. Constant low-powered use of Quirk, and most likely done subconsciously too. Izuku would love to discuss Shouto’s Quirk with him if he’s not afraid of being asked in return.

At this point, he really didn’t understand how to use his Quirk properly. All-Might’s egg in microwave explanation didn’t make sense. Quirk Counselor… Would be really helpful but he had to keep All-Might’s secret, a _secret_.

He closed his eyes. Recovery Girl promised to wake him up half-an-hour later when he’s less likely to keel over on his way home.

“He’s so nice,” Izuku mumbled to himself. He could see why Todoroki’s friend adored him so much. If he’s this nice to him, an acquaintance, how good was he to the people he considered as friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He'll protect them with his Dying Will


	4. "My finest day, Is yet unknown"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USJ Incident didn't happen. Why? It's a secret (for now).

(U.A.’s Sports Festival)

 

Strictly speaking, almost none of U.A. Sport Festival Athlete’s Oaths were “standard”. The speakers would usually add/modify/or even scrap the said Oaths altogether for their own. Understandable, since the more you stand out, the better it was for your internship prospect.

Having said that, a participant scrapping Athlete’s Oaths for a weather report was still _odd_. But maybe that’s the point?

“ **The Great! Mighty! And Thundering Lambo-sama is here today to bring you the latest weather report!** ” Kirishima enthusiastically spoke causing question marks to appear above the listeners’ head.

“ **The Sky is all-encompassing and the Sun extremely shines upon us! Personally, I think storms are stupid-** ”

[ **Ehem!** ] Midnight fake cough into her mic.

“ **Rain washed away bad things, mists are creepy and clouds drift wherever it pleases,”** Kirishima spoke faster then he pumped his fist, **“We’ll win this event with our Dying Will!** ” he exclaimed then walked down the stairs.

[ ** _Thank you_ Kirishima-kun. Though I must add that if anyone’s truly dying, please withdraw and visit our medical tent,** ] Midnight advised, [ **Now let’s begin our First Event!** ]

* * *

“Oh, Bakugou-kun!” exclaimed a 1-C student in surprise as he saw his _I-don’t-have-time-for-a-stupid-sport-festival_ classmate lined up with them behind the starting gate.

“Change of plan,” Bakugou seriously replied with fire burning in his eyes, “I’m getting 2nd place.”

1-C student sweat-dropped. That’s… An oddly specific goal, though, “Why not go for first?”

Bakugou looked at him like he’s crazy, which was mildly insulting, that’s a perfectly normal and valid question okay!

[ **Ding** ]

1-C student cursed in his heart and shelved the thought away, ‘Focus me, focus.’

[ **Ding** ]

Later 1-C student would lament that he’s too focused to notice Bakugou’s stance.

[ **START!!!** ]

* **BOOOM** *

Later he would also deny the words he spat in anger after twin explosions happened beside him, blasting him, and other poor souls, off their feet while propelling Bakugou forward, overhead the rows of students.

“BASTARD! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO’S CRAZY!!!”

* * *

Izuku gritted his teeth as he ran through the gaps between frozen solid robots. If he just wanted to reach the finish line, there’s no problem to keep following from behind… But he needed to make a statem-

“TEEEENNN-!!!”

A blur of loudness and explosions passed through his position, and it took several seconds for his brain to connect the grumpy and listless ash-blond haired teen he knew with that overly energetic form.

“Ka-Kacchan??” He gapped.

* * *

“NNNNTTTTHHHH- GAH!” Katsuki almost fell over when a body suddenly latched to his back.

“GYAHAHA! ONWARD MY SERVANT!!!” Eijiro hardened his arms, foiling Katsuki’s attempt to throw him off.

“STUPID COW, GET OFF!!!” Katsuki growled, which had the opposite effect since Eijiro tightened his grip.

“You’re getting left behind Baka-dera!”

“Wha- CEH!” Katsuki abandoned his struggle and propelled himself forward again.

* * *

(After First Race)

 

“Stupid... Cow... I’ll explode... You... to pieces... I _swear_ ,” Katsuki cursed while catching his breath. He ended at 6th instead of 2nd to tenth, all thanks to the (soon to be) _dead_ weight.

“Gyahaha! _You_ end up in the _civilian_ department Aho-dera?!” Kirishima cackled without remorse.

Katsuki scowled, “I’ll transfer after taking 2nd!”

Shouto extended a hand to help him stand and Katsuki gripped it like it’s a lifeline.

“What an EXTREME Goal!!!” Yoarashi grinned happily.

“Hmmm, wouldn’t first be better?” Todoroki suggested.

“NO!” Katsuki looked like a kicked puppy and his grip tightened.

“Just to be sure,” Todoroki smiled his Patient Saint Smile™ and held it until Katsuki gave.

“Just… to be sure…” Katsuki repeated with dropped shoulder.

* * *

(Calvary Battle Preparation)

(Katsuki’s Team)

 

‘-pink generate acids with various pH and properties-’ Shouto gave brief descriptions of 1-A’s Quirks to Haya- _Katsuki_ , he needed to get used to their new names, in low voice from his horse position (or more precisely his pseudo-horse position).

Katsuki, was the rider with Inasa and Eijiro as his horse, but he vehemently refused to place his feet anywhere on Shouto’s body. Luckily the lax rules allowed for _stray_ horses or they’ll have problems.

‘-green’s super strength, but he lacks control and usually breaks his own bones after usage-‘

Katsuki made choking noises.

Shouto glanced back to their rider worriedly, Katsuki waved a ‘later’ hand sign with a pale face.

‘-glasses have engines in-’

* * *

(Izuku’s Team)

 

“As expected from U.A.” Iida nudged his glasses up as he surveyed the team with the sky-high points, “We can’t underestimate anyone, even ones from non-Heroic Department.”

“What do you think we should do Izu-kun?” Uraraka asked.

“I…” There were too many things running through Izuku’s head that he’s left dazed.

“Izu-kun? Are you alright?” Uraraka worry.

Izuku roughly shook his head, no, he’s not alright, but now’s not the time.

“Kac- _Katsuki_ ’s Quirk is called Explosion. He can create strong explosions from his palms. His team stood on a corner of the field, corners are bad for dodging and mobility but with 3 members having ranged attacks, their intent is to hold their ground and-” Izuku spoke out his analysis.

* * *

(Calvary Battle Starting)

(Katsuki’s Team)

 

[ **In Three!** ]

‘It’s pretty nostalgic,’ Shouto mussed as all eyes were trained their team, ‘Cornered by enemies whose waiting for a chance to take us down.’

[ **Two!** ]

‘Well, nobody’s dying today, so it’s all good.’

[ **One!** ]

Shouto lifted his right hand, “Alright, let’s go.”

[ **START!!!** ]

*CRACK*

*fwooooOOOSHHH*

He created icicles and Inasa’s wind flung them diagonally downward, creating quarter-circle fence/boundary 4 meters away from their position. Meanwhile, Eijiro hardened his body with one hand behind Katsuki’s back and when the last icicle stabbed to the ground, Katsuki then set off an explosion with blast range just over the boundary.

Basic combat rule; don’t get surrounded, limit the area from which your enemy could attack from. Basic _before_ combat rule; step up your intimidation game. The fewer people dare to attack you, the better.

_Ciaossu_.

* * *

(Izuku’s Team)

 

“Whoa cool!” Uraraka exclaimed as she and her team watched the coordinated display of power.

“You’re _not_ making me go there are you?! _Sob Sob,_ ” Dark Shadow added dramatically.

“ _Midoriya_ ,” Tokoyami inquired.

In a way, they’re lucky that the rules prohibited excessive violence. Even so, after a clear _stay away_ warning like that, only those with appropriate Quirk and confidence would dare to get closer.

Izuku quickly scanned the other teams, several teams switched target already, and several more looked thoughtful while discussing among themselves. Was it worth the risk? And if it wasn’t...

“Onward with the plan, Iida we’re counting on you!”

“Got it!” Iida ramped-up his vigilance.

If attacking number one team wasn’t worth the risk, then how about number two?

_Their team_.

* * *

Shouta Aizawa analyzed from his position high up on the commentator deck, ‘If it’s just protecting the headband, Todoroki could’ve made gigantic ice walls. They’re clearly showing-off their status as the uncontested strongest. But what’s interesting is their choice of rider.

Bakugou Katsuki.

General Department student with the highest potential, one that _should_ go into Heroic if he wasn’t so unwilling.

He changed his mind. Why? For the trio. Why not for his childhood friend Midoriya? In fact he didn’t give any attention to Midoriya. Bad relationship did not include helping the said person so much, they could enter Heroic Quirkless.

In fact, if he’s truly friends with the trio, why _now_? Why didn’t he join Heroic in the first place?’

* * *

(After Calvary Battle)

(Lunch Break)

 

“I’m extremely sorry, Tenth!” Katsuki said remorsefully. If they’re in a more private location, he would’ve said it as loud as he could while bowing.

“What for?” Shouto was genuinely confused.

“I... Taught Green... How to fight...,” He said slowly as if every syllable burned.

Shouto could hear the rest of the unsaid sentences.

_I taught Green how to fight, so now he’s here as our opponent. That’s treason._

Shouto considered his words, honestly that’s not a big deal to him, but it is to _Hayato_.

“He’ll make a good ally,” Shouto went with the truth.

From what he saw, Midoriya Izuku was a rare type of genuinely good person and Shouto could see his potential to be great.

~~Shouto could also see the looks Midoriya kept sending _Hayato_ , and he’s so very grateful for this new life didn’t require him to order his Guardian to pretend to be who they’re not to lure in _potentials_.~~

Midoriya was like All-Might. Genuine Heroes without darker/selfish motives. You could ~~use~~ _count on_ people like that without worrying about potential betrayal and backstabbing.

_Hayato_ looked at him like a sinner given redemption.

One of these days, Shouto needed to find a way to make him understand Bakugou Katsuki’s life was _his_ own. And that Shouto wished he would live his own life the way _he_ wanted to and not the way he thought _Tsuna_ would him to.

* * *

(Single Elimination Tournament)

(First Round – 2nd Match)

(Midoriya Izuku vs Kirishima Eijiro)

 

“You lost,” Kirishima petulantly said while frowning.

Izuku swallowed and carefully replied, “Not by the rules,” ignoring the way cold sweats drenched his back and the slow trickle of blood flowing down a shallow cut on the side of his neck.

Close combat with someone who was not only more skilled, but also could harden _and_ sharpened their body parts at will was a _Terribly Bad Idea_.

He’s not confident in his capability to moderate One-for-All’s output in the middle of fast-paced fight, he’ll break bones again, but he didn’t have a choice.

“Stupid rules,” Kirishima grumbled, took one step, two step, then dashed towards him.

Left punch, dodge the sharp claw/fingers and low jump to avoid the swipe.

Despite his laidback words, Kirishima was on guard against his Quirk, he preferred to dodge and if he couldn’t, he’ll block with his Hardening Quirk activated.

_Not yet_ , _not yet_ , now!

He used his left hand to grab the incoming fist then delivered a low punch to Kirishima’s stomach with his right.

* _BOOM_ *

The shock wave knocked them apart.

“Whew, that was dangerous!” Kirishima exclaimed but he didn’t look harried.

Before Izuku’s blow connected, Kirishima twisted his body so the blow only glanced his side.

“You lost,” Izuku threw the words back at him.

“... ?”

[ **Kirishima Out of Bound! Winner, Midoriya Izuku!** ]

“!” Kirishima gapped, “Ga... Ga...man...,” he sobbed while looking like he’s trying hard to not cry.

Izuku knew beating Kirishima at combat wasn’t an option, but thankfully he didn’t need to.

* * *

Izuku silently left the medical tent, leaving All-Might behind with vexed Recovery Girl, ‘Sorry All-Might!’

* * *

 

“Izu-kun!”

“Midoriya!”

His friends called out when he re-join them at the spectator seats.

“Izu-kun, are you ok? Is it alright for you be here?”

No and no.

“I’m fine, I don’t want to miss the match.”

Ochako looked worried but she nodded. Iida, on the other hand, was frowning, “Are you going to continue?”

If he did, he’ll go against Iida, the winner of 1st match, he nodded.

Iida’s frowned deepened, “Are you sure? Wait, it’s not like I want to get a default win or something,” he wiped his hands up and down.

Izuku smiled reassuringly, “It’s ok,” he understood that Iida was just worried about him, “I just want to give it my all you know? It feels wrong to give up when I can still stand.” He felt like he hadn’t show enough yet.

* * *

(Second Round – 1st Match)

(Iida Tenya vs Midoriya Izuku)

 

“Midoriya,” Iida started before they parted way to their waiting room, “I admire your dedication and tenacity. But I won’t lose. My brother’s watching and I can’t show him a shameful self.”

Izuku nodded seriously, “I fully expected you to do your best.”

* * *

‘Sorry, Midoriya,’ Iida apologized internally, “ **Recipro Burst!** ”

* * *

Izuku gapped as he blinked, then suddenly he’s out.

“ **Midoriya Out of Bound! Winner, Iida Tenya!** ”

* * *

(After Second Round – 2nd Match)

 

“Whew,” Uraraka wiped the thin layer of sweat on her forehead. The air was humid and hot after Todoroki’s fight with Yoarashi. Cementoss had just finished re-building the cracked arena and soon it’s going to be her 2nd match.

“I’m going n-”

BZZZZZT

“Whoa, Iida!!!” She exclaimed as Iida’s body heavily vibrated.  

“It’s my phone,” Iida explained then he walked off to pick it up.

“Huh, well I’m going now, Izu-kun!” She waved.

“Since TetsuTetsu’s attack relies on physical contact, I think you’ll do just fine! Good luck, Uraraka!”

That’s what she thought too. Hopefully, it’ll go as well as planned, “Thanks!”

* * *

(After Second Round – 3rd Match)

 

Ochako went back to her seat with a satisfied smile on her face. Her plan worked and while TetsuTetsu got a few hits in, he didn’t hit with all his strength thus she walked away with manageable bruises.

“Grats, Uraraka!” Izuku tried to be cheerful but his face was pale and Iida’s nowhere in sight.

“Thanks, Izu-kun. Are _you_ alright? And where’s Iida-kun?”

“Iida went to A hospital for a family reason.”

“!”

All her joyful feelings from winning were replaced with worry.

* * *

(Third Round – 1st Match)

( ~~Iida Tenya~~ Midoriya Izuku vs Todoroki Shouto)

 

“Midoriya,” Todoroki said with an unhappy face, “ _Can you win_?” From anyone else, Izuku would’ve thought the question was sarcastic.

Honestly, though? He didn’t know. He’s still standing inside the arena, but that’s all he’s capable of. His hands were ruined and he didn’t have a solid plan.

If he got close, Todoroki would use his fire side, and if he didn’t back-off and got _too_ close to the fire for too long, Todoroki _would_ extinguish his fire and backed off himself as to not seriously burn him. Even in a match, Todoroki was still too kind.

“I’m still standing here,” Izuku tried to grin.

“... Recovery Girl’s Quirk isn’t _restoration_. If you ruined yourself too far, you might be left with permanent damage.”

Todoroki tried but Izuku wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , give up. For himself, for Iida who should be here, and for All-Might.

“I know.” Izuku stubbornly held his ground.

“...”

Todoroki sighed and raised his hand, “Referee, I withdraw.”

“!!!” The stadium was instantly noisy.

[ **Contestant Todoroki Shouto, are you sure?** ] Even Midnight, the referee, felt like she had to ask.

Todoroki nodded, “I don’t know what kind of Hero you want to be, Midoriya. But the kind of Hero that I want to be isn’t the one that left my classmate with permanent damage for a _school event_.”

He walked off without further ado.

[ **Contestant Todoroki Shouto withdrew! Winner, Midoriya Izuku!** ]

Unlike other times a winner was announced, no roaring applause nor cheers sounded.

That was fair, for Izuku didn’t feel like he won either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day Tododoki Shouto showed that he got his priorities straight, and Midoriya Izuku learned the meaning of Pyrrhic victory.


	5. "僕が僕でいられる理由を探していた" (I was searching for a reason, for myself to be who I am)

Part 1:「いなくてもいいか」一人で呟いて空を見上げてた (「Maybe it’s fine without (me) 」 I mumble to myself as I look into the sky)

 

_“Am I wrong?”_

_“… Well, you got **here**.”_

**_Here_ ** _, in U.A. despite taking the entrance exam Quirkless_

 **_Here_ ** _, in the final round despite not having the capability to defeat previous opponents_

_“I just…”_

_Wanted to win, for this was supposed to be Iida’s place._

_Wanted to win, for I need to show the message of a cool smiling Hero, like All-Might_

_Wanted to win, for if I did, then maybe you’ll **see** me?_

_But Iida would be **mad** with worry if I keep hurting myself like this._

_But I’m sending the **wrong** message, am I?_

_But even if I win… You have already found that **one** person, haven’t you?_

* * *

(Single Elimination Tournament)

(Final Round)

(Midoriya Izuku vs Bakugou Katsuki)

 

“So?” Asked Kacchan.

“…,” Izuku have never won a single fight with Kacchan. He didn’t believe he could win this one. And unlike Todoroki, Kacchan wasn’t the type to voluntarily withdraw, especially in this situation where the only thing standing between 1st place (and possible transfer to ~~Heroic~~ _his_ class) was Green ( ~~not important enough~~ ).

_Even if he would withdraw, Izuku already had one too many experiences of it._

“Referee, I withdraw.”

_Enough is enough._

* * *

Part 2: 「今でもここにいるよ」聞こえてるかな (「(I am) still right here 」 can (you) hear (me))

 

(U.A. Sports Festival First Day – Evening)

 

“Kufufu, good evening, mister,” a purple-haired teen in a hoodie cheerfully greeted the man who wore a make-shift eye mask, made from tattered piece of cloth, with a katana strapped on his back.

“Have you heard? Back alleys these days aren’t safe for Heroes,” the teen continued.

“Yeah?” The man grinned while his left hand gripped the hilt of his katana, “Good thing I’m not a Hero then.”

The teen grinned back, only sharper, “ **Light’s out**.”

* * *

(U.A. Sports Festival Second Day – Early Morning)

 

‘I’m sorry, Ingenium,’ Shouto apologize in his heart as the first thing he saw when checking Hero News was [Hero Killer: Stein Delivered Gift-Wrapped to x Police Station’s Doorstep].

 _Literally_.

The ribbons were indigo.

Stuck to Stain’s (ribbon-wrapped) back was a thin paper-like metal, with the words [Do you like the gift, Ingenium?] jaggedly carved into the plate. But the words themselves were just diversion, the real message was the four jagged cloud like _decorations_ surrounding the text. Mist symbol on Vongola Ring.

When he made Eijiro said the _weather report_ yesterday, he fully expected (or more precisely, really hoping) his other family members would see it and reach back to them.

‘Yeah, this is definitely Mukuro’s handiwork alright,’ Shouto sighed at the implication. Well, in the first place, it’s quite a miracle for three of his (former) Guardians to be in U.A., especially Hayato given his thoroughly mafia upbringing. He would be warier if _Mukuro_ chose the Hero path.

Hero Mukuro. It’ll be _gloriously destructive_ , _destructively glorious_ and everything in between.

~~Nope, not thinking about it.~~

* * *

 (After Festival – Normal School Day)

 

Once the bell rang, the previously noisy class 1-A went silent instantly. Right on time the door opened and Eraser Head came in followed with that overpowered General Course guy who got first on the festival.

“As I said before,” Eraser Head didn’t bother with pleasantries, “General Course students who performed well could get into Heroics while in reverse, Heroic Course students who performed poorly could get demoted into General.”

Several students gulped.

“Luckily for you, this class got an empty slot. Else one of you would have to be replaced.”

‘‘‘Thank you! Grape Guy/Shortie/Purple/What’s-his-name-again?’’’ The class members thanked in their heart.

“ _That_ doesn’t mean that you’re _safe_. Remember, anytime I found you _unworthy_ , you’re _out_.”

“““Yes!””” The class said with serious faces.

 “Bakugou Katsuki,” Eraser Head pointed to Midoriya then pointed backward, “Take a seat.”

* * *

Seating arrangement:

From:                                                    To:

[ **Ha** gakure Tooru]                             [ **Ha** gakure Tooru]

[ **Mi** doriya Izuku]                               [ **Ba** kugou Katsuki]

[ **Mo** mo Yaoyorozu]                           [ **Mi** doriya Izuku]

[ **Yo** arashi Inasa]                                [ **Mo** mo Yaoyorozu]

[Empty]                                             [ **Yo** arashi Inasa]

* * *

Part 3:  僕の名前　僕が僕で居れるようにもらった物 (My name, which is the gift given to me, signifying why I can be who I am)

 

Tenya stared at the blank board on his hand as the rest of his class presented their Hero Name to be judged by Midnight.

Brother asked him if he’s willing to take the Hero Name Ingenium, but he changed his mind the day after due to _that_ message.

Tenya was lost. To inherit Ingenium was a great honor, one he didn’t know if he could live up to the expectation or not. It’s also dangerous. Until they caught whoever did that to Stein, the name Ingenium was volatile. There’s no telling what the Vigilante?/Villain?/Extreme Ingenium Fan? Would do if Tenya took the name as his, and Tenya wasn’t so arrogant to think he could do better than Stein, the Villain who crippled his brother.

Even so…

‘What does it mean to be a Hero?’

Tenya gripped his marker tight and wrote down, [Ingenium].

‘If, by taking that name, I could lure out a dangerous person and make the world safer, then [Ingenium] is the Hero **_I_** have to be.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for the rest:
> 
> _[The Good Hit Man: Lambo-san]_   
>  _“Hit-Man because you’re a physical fighter?!”_
> 
> _[EXTREME]_   
>  _“I like the energy!”_   
>  _“EXTREMEEEE!!!”_
> 
> _[Tenth’s Right-Hand Man: Hayato]_   
>  _“Who is tenth? And why falcon(haya) man(to)?”_
> 
> _[火氷(しょうと)] (Fire Ice) – (read: Shouto)_   
>  _“It’s so descriptive yet so lazy!”_
> 
> _*2nd attempt* [Hurricane Bomb: Storm]_   
>  _"Okay!"_
> 
>  
> 
> Additional note:  
> If anyone’s curious, cannon class 1-A seating arrangement is based on Japanese “alphabetical” system (which is A Ka Sa Ta Na Ha Ma Ya Ra Wa). The character Ba is Ha with “ (は Ha + “ = ば Ba).
> 
> Additional note 2:  
> Hmm... I can't quite figure out Izuku's Hero name... [Deku] is non-existent and [Dekiru] is a bit... 
> 
> I'm leaning more to 大丈夫 (Daijoubu)(It's all right/safe) because that's what Izuku wanted to be (someone who safe and made other people feel safe) and the characters are 大(great) + 丈夫(sturdy/strong) which describe his Quirk


	6. "내가 왔단다, 도망치기엔 이미 늦었어" (I have come, Its already too late to run)

(U.A. Staff Room)

Aizawa Shouta wondered if he’s motivated enough to try and do the impossible thing of separating the trio turned quartet.

If you looked at the information piece by piece, it was networking at its finest with advantageous results.

New Pro-Heroes, especially those without backing, would start their career as a Side Kick. Which in this case, the three of them were planning to be Todoroki Shouto’s, the one who most likely inherited Endeavor’s Agency.

Normally, Shouta would applaud students who manage to secure their future in less than a month into their 1st year. It’s good for them. Good for Todoroki Shouto (loyal, reliable and strong Side Kicks were Heroes’ daydream). Good for the Agency’s business and reputation.

Except…

While U.A. had Heroic Students with various goals, both good and bad, selfless and selfish, common and unique, but Shouta was pretty sure none of them ever said, “I want to be a Pro-Hero so I can be a Side Kick!”

 _Was it weird?_ Very.

 _Was it a problem?_ Yes and no.

 _Should he do something about it?_ Maybe.

 _Could he do something about it?_ … Perhaps.

 _Was he motivated enough to deal with it?_ ……

‘Forget it,’ Shouta placed aside the four [Desired Internship Agency] forms that listed [Endeavor Hero Agency] as the first choice and left the other second/third choice empty.

He picked up the next form, and the dilemma began anew.

[ _Tenya Iida – Hosu City, Tokyo. Normal Hero Manual Agency_ ]

* * *

(Internship Week – Day 3)

 

Endeavor’s Side Kick, La.va.dy was in charge to guide the Agency’s U.A. “extra” intern trio on a routine patrol route while explaining details about Heroes’ job.

“So if a Hero is already fighting a Villain, first you need to judge whether that Hero needs help or not. If they do, then go help them. But if they have it under control and if, especially _if_ , you’re not familiar with that Hero, do not attempt to help fighting the Villain. Try to find another way to help, like evacuating and saving civilians.

Do you understand?”

“You look strong! Will you Extremely fight me?!”

“Yare~ yare~”

*Nod*

La.va.dy took that as a _yes_ , “ _Right_ , continue on, afte-“

“Um, excuse me!” A girly voice timidly called out from behind.

The group turned around to see a black haired teenager girl with body shaped like professional sumo wrestlers, wearing an indigo t-shirt with Google Chrome symbol in the middle and the word [Chrome] under it.

“E-extreme!” Yellow shirt, Extreme, looked amazed.

“...pffft...” Cow-patterned shirt, Lambo-san, covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

Red shirt, Storm’s eye twitched.

La.va.dy made a mental note to give them 1-hour long lecture on basic courtesy later, “Yes, what can I help you with, miss?”

The girl bashfully looked down, “It, it’s just... You three are from U.A. right? T-the one in Shouto-sama’s team? If you’re here does that m-mean Shouto-sama’s here too?”

‘Ah, a fangirl.’

“He’s not here, though if you want, I can deliver a message to him?” La.va.dy smiled encouragingly while adding basic PR lecture in her mental note.

“Oh, that’s a shame,” the girl’s voice dropped, “T-then can you please tell him, I and my twin was s-sorry that we couldn’t see him in person a-and that we wish him all the b-best and we’ll always follow h-him!”

“Alright, I’ll convey it. I’m sure he’ll be very happy to hear that,” La.va.dy nodded.

“O-oh, one more thing, s-sorry to bother you too much! Um,” the girl nervously looked at the trio, “S-so I and my twin had a-an argument. She thinks Midoriya is All-Might’s i-illegitimate child, w-what do you think?”

Storm shrugged, “No, it’s just the Quirk.”

“See! I told her so too,” the girl muttered to herself.

“T-Thank you for your time, s-see you!” The girl waved with a small shaky smile and walked away.

* * *

The door closed behind the girl then her [body] misted away, revealing a well-proportionate teen with fawn hair in a full body unitard.

“Boss wasn’t there, but Hayato said _no, it’s just the Quirk_.”

“Kufufu, thank you, my dear Chrome. Onto the next plan then.”

“Yes, Mukuro-sama.”

* * *

(Last Day of Internship Week)

 

Izuku had a high spirit when he left Gran Torino’s house. He could only tap in 5% of One-for-All’s strength without injuring himself, but it’s 5% more than he could before.

Midway someone called out to him.

“Oh! Hey, I know you! You’re Midoriya Izuku from U.A. right? I saw you on TV!” A tall black-haired, black-eyed lady excitedly said in a rather low-pitched voice.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head shyly, it’s not the first time he’s recognized, but he still didn’t know how to react properly, “Ah, yes, that’s me.”

The lady smiled and the last thing he heard before everything went dark was, “ **Lights out**!”

* * *

Gran Torino was eating a perfectly microwaved Taiyaki when his front door opened.

“Why are you back, kid?”

“I...,” the kid looked seriously disturbed, “I think I’m lost my memory.”

Gran Torino frowned, “Explain.”

* * *

“The last thing I remember was lying in my bed, in my room, in Gran Torino’s house. It was May 26th, 7th and last day of my internship week.”

Izuku re-told his story to Tsukauchi, a police detective, inside a hospital room.

“I woke up feeling light-headed and disoriented, and when I opened my eyes, I was lying on the top of a bench 3 blocks away from Gran Torino’s house. I was wearing my school uniform, and my Hero Outfit case was lying beside me.

I checked my phone, it's 10:49 AM, May 27th.

I didn’t know what to do so I went back to Gran Torino’s house, and he said _why are you back, kid?_

Gran Torino loves to make jokes, but I didn’t think he would go as far as changing my pajama to my school uniform then dumped me on a random bench, thus the conclusion I reached was that I lost my memory.

Gran Torino believed me and we rushed to this hospital for a medical professional to do a medical check-up on me, just to see if there’s any lingering danger aside from my missing memory.

Presumably, while I was going through the check, Gran Torino called the police and you came in, introduce yourself and your Quirk, and asked me to tell you everything I could remember starting from the last thing I remember before I woke up until the point where I start telling my story.”

“Thank you very much, Midoriya-kun.” Tsukauchi nodded, “May I ask you a few more questions?”

Izuku nodded.

“Do you know what happened to Hero Killer: Stein?”

He did, it’s all over the news sites for a few days, “He got delivered to x police station, wrapped with indigo ribbons and there’s a metal plate attached saying _do you like the gift, Ingenium?_ carved onto it.”

“That’s the correct public information,” Tsukauchi nodded again, “When I interrogated him, he claimed that he didn’t remember who did it to him. In fact, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep.”

Blood drained away from Izuku’s face.

“And while I’m here, the police force is searching for clues at the park you mentioned. I think you missed it due to your disorientation, but lying on the ground, below the possible placement of your Hero Suitcase, there lies the exact same plate,” Tsukauchi opened his phone and offered it to Izuku.  With slightly shaky hand, Izuku reached out for it and saw the picture.

_[Do you like the gift, Ingenium?]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I keep (accidentally) giving Izuku issues... #very sorry Izuku... #very sorry too Ingenium...
> 
> Every title in this fic are lines from songs, this one is super creepy to match what Izuku's feeling.
> 
> If you're curious, you can google "SeeU-Hide and Seek-English Subtitles"
> 
> A/N 2: Reincarnated KHR Characters so far  
> Hayato => Bakugou Katsuki  
> Tsuna => Todoroki Shouto  
> Ryohei => Yoarashi Inasa  
> Lambo => Kirishima Eijiro  
> Mukuro => Shinsou Hitoshi  
> Chrome => Utsushimi Camie
> 
> Takeshi => ??? (honest "I don't know")  
> Hibari => ??? (honest "I don't know")


	7. "No silent prayer for the faith departed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the dark side, cause in this chapter we're exploring the activities of the other reincarnated KHR characters that walked on the criminal side.
> 
> I won't write what happen on the U.A. side (cause there's nothing particularly noteworthy), but you can see the time line/comparison by (Time : *events happening in U.A. side*)

(Time: Last Day of Internship Week)

(Several hours from the last chapter - evening)

 

“-traces of Benzodiazepine in his blood.” Tsukauchi read the result of Midoriya’s check-up test.

‘While high dose Benzodiazepine could cause anterograde amnesia (*inability to form new memory) but it doesn’t explain his retrograde amnesia (*inability to remember events from before the accident).’

His police radio buzzed, “Detective, here.”

“Investigation unit D, here. We found a possible eyewitness.”

“Location?” Tsukauchi asked as he got up and brisk-walked to the rattled coordinate.

* * *

“Yeah, I was exiting the Coffee Shop over there,” a salaryman pointed at the said shop, “After buying my daily morning Coffee,” he mimics the action of holding a coffee cup.

“Then I saw a lady calling out that Midoriya kid. I remember it clearly because she’s, _*ehem*_ , _hot_ you know. Pretty, sexy and tall, like a model. And I was thinking, _damn kid’s so lucky_. Then I continue walking cause I don’t want to be late.”

Tsukauchi nodded, all truth, “So you saw her talking to the kid and nothing more?”

“Yes.”

“What time was do you exit the Coffee Shop?”

“Should be around 8:40, my shifts at 9.”

“Anything else of note? Like fighting sound, loud noise or suspicious persons?”

“Hmmm, none? It was a peaceful morning.”

Tsukauchi took note. _None_ had wide implications. From the lady was just a random passer-by that recognized Midoriya from U.A. to that she had a Quirk that enabled her to silently subdue her opponent.

“Can you describe more about the lady’s characteristic?”

“Yeah, sure. Black hair, black eyes, white skin, red lipstick, black turtleneck dress and,” salaryman gestured a female body silhouette, “Pretty nice, you know?”

“Anything else? Like mutation?”

“Not that I remember.”

“Alright, thank you, sir, for your time.”

* * *

The said _sexy lady_ right now was trying really hard to not roll his eyes.

“It’s just a totally ordinary briefcase filled with money. The amount is as you requested. All the money is real money that can be used to buy things in the real world, they’re not tagged with anything. They’re also not from bank robbery so the serial numbers aren’t hot,” a bored sexy-lady!Mukuro listed off, “Anything else you can think of?”

“None,” said black Plague Mask.

“Kay~” Mukuro walked out with his heels clinking.

“Thank you for your patronage,” Overhaul watched their buyer left, leaving behind a huge amount of money, ‘She, too, is sick. I need to quickly complete the Quirk-Destroying drug.’

* * *

“Perverted scientist, I got the requested items,” Mukuro called out as he entered the lab.

“Why don’t you look at the mirror before calling me perverted,” Verde dryly retorted.

“Kufufu, I’ll let you know this disguise took almost an hour to set up, _Quirks_ are so terribly limited.”

“I really hate it, but I have to agree with you,” Verde took the items. A chilled small vial full of Transferable Quirk owner's blood and a box of Quirk-Erasing drugs.

“That’s why hurry up already~”

“I _could_ if a certain someone didn’t have such a high moral standard.”

“ _I gather what you need_ ,” Mukuro replied with a warning gleam on his eyes.

“And _I_ keep my research within your tolerance level,” Verde replied.

““Tsk,”” Mukuro walked out and Verde went back to his experiments.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

(Time: Heroic Class’ Final Exam started in 1 More Week)

 

It rained as Sir pushed up his glasses while the police force comb through the rubble that was a perfectly fine Japanese-styled house 12 hours ago.

The bodies left sustained different damages, suggesting the presence of multiple attackers. Some died due to stab and slash wounds, others due to blunt force trauma and the rest were burned into unrecognizable charred crisps.

From the number of bodies, broken masks, with most shaped like plague doctor’s, and the desecrated black flag with Shie Hassaikai’s symbol in the middle of it, this place was most likely the revived Shie Hassaikai’s hideout.

This new Shie Hassaikai was one of the mafia group suspected to be involved in the recent spread of illegal Quirk-Erasing drug. For them to be destroyed, was it due to that?

"Sir, we found a safety box painted purple!"

Sir walked closer and placed his hand on the police officer's shoulder.

"... The code's 12-08-22, open it, it's safe."

"Right!" 

Inside the safe, lied a single paper-like metal plate with jagged words carved onto it.

_[Ingenium, tell me who you hate?]_

 

Several blocks away, a teenager boy with water-blue hair was standing still on a deserted roadside with his eyes closed despite the rain pouring down on him.

Two hours later the rain subsided and when the teen opened his eyes, the rain stopped completely.

“Ouw, my head,” the teen pressed his palm to his temple. Keeping track of several different conversations within hundreds of different others never got easier for him.

In this strange new world, sports weren’t about who got the best skill, it’s about who got the most suitable Quirk. And Takeshi with his Rain Spirit Quirk wasn’t even allowed to join for [Quirks that changed the terrain were a violation of the rules] and baseline body was simply wasn’t a match for Physical Enchantment Quirks.

Its fine, he still has his sword.

But without Rain Flames, Shigure Soen Ryu wasn’t half as defensive and quarter as deadly as it could be. And while his Quirk could summon rain and listen to conversations within the rain area, but it couldn’t surge like Rain Flames could. Couldn’t cut like Rain Flames could. Couldn’t _bond_ like Rain Flames could.

Tsuna’s right there, but he couldn’t reach him because nobody could know Todoroki Shouto got a _family_ in the criminal, the _Villain_ ’s side.

‘Hayato’s so lucky...’

“Kufufufu, do you miss the Skylark that much?” Mukuro’s voice broke his train of thought, “Cause throwing around killing intent like that is how you land yourself in juvie.”

“Ah... Ahahaha, oops,” Takeshi scratched his head.

Right behind Mukuro, was Chrome sending mists out of her mouth, creating a dome of illusion around them.

“So, what did you hear?”

“Maa~ They found your fake message and there's this one person who immediately know what the safe's password is. But so far, nobody's talking about the kid.”

"Kufufu, Sir Nighteye supposedly can see the future. Let's go, we're done here."

* * *

(Three Weeks Later)

(Time: The Beginning of Heroic Course Summer Training Camp)

 

**_[All of us are Cursed here, Little Eri-chan_ ♪** **_]_ **

 

Eri liked this place better than her previous one. It was really scary at first with people constantly throwing out killing intent, shouting, destroying stuff and hurt each other.

But they didn’t confine her to a single room, they didn’t take her blood, didn’t cut her flesh, they protected her if any of their attacks were about to hit her, and when she felt her power growing unstable, they left her alone to rewind everything on the area to nothing and _praised_ her for doing so.

_[Well now that’s amazing. If that old man could be half as powerful as you]_

_[What did you just say?!]_

_[I said if only you’re as powerful as she is]_

_[Damn you!!!]_

They didn’t want to take her in at first.

_[VOIIIII! Varia’s not a babysitter!]_

But did and they never asked her to heal or hurt anyone.

_[Ushishishishi, if the frog is too slow to dodge this prince’s knife, then he deserves to feel the pain]_

And most importantly, they’re the one who got her out from her previous place.

_[Fucking found you, trash! Get up! You’re leaving and we’re burning this shitty place down to hell!]_

**[ _So we should take care of each other, okay_** ♥ ** _]_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the dark side, Eri ♥  
> Luss bake cookies :)
> 
> About Eri:  
> Eri is a [I don't need it, but my enemies does, so I'm taking it] case.  
> And when your enemy consisted of everyone but your group, your choice is either to kill or keep her.
> 
> About Takeshi:  
> Can't find anyone suitable as his reincarnation body, so OC that is.
> 
> About Varia:  
> You can think all of them as OC until their cannon "host" is needed for the plot I guess?  
>  ~~ _No, it's definitely not because I still can't decide who should be who_~~
> 
> Random A/N:  
> I really should rename this fic to [KHR : The Invasive Species Story]
> 
> \- An invasive species can be any kind of living organism that is not native to an ecosystem and causes harm : (check)  
> \- They can harm the environment, the economy, or even human health : (check)  
> \- Species that grow and reproduce quickly, and spread aggressively, with potential to cause harm : (check)


	8. "I close my eyes and I can see, The world that's waiting up for me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Does it count as a fairy tale if the monsters are the ones getting the happy endings?" - rattle this ghost town by black.k.kat

(Time: End of Heroic Course Summer Training Camp)

 

The secret for staying healthy, both mentally and physically, as a warden was to remember that while _legally_ you’re in charge, _you’re not the one in charge_. Forgetting to remember that would result in a swift transformation of your life into a living hell. With the level of the said hell depending on the _position_ of the inmate you offended.

As such, when the inmates went missing one by one, you pray for _your_ safety, for they went missing after breaking the Peace Keeping Bird ( _seriously who came up with that 1000% sarcastic name_ ) ‘s rules and you knew wherever they’re right not, it’s not a pleasant place.

* * *

(Time: Provisional Hero License Exam)

 

“Answer me,” Mukuro repeated the lines he had said over a thousand time in a single month time.

“Y-yes,” at this point all _donated_ inmates knew that while answering would lead to a painful ending, not answering would also lead to a painful ending, only the journey would be 100 times longer and 1000 times more painful.

“ **Walk straight** ”

The inmate walked forward with empty eyes while his mind was begging, ‘Please burn, I did it once, please burn, please, please,’ their body didn’t obey his wish and his feet kept walking forward to an open furnace, ‘I don’t want to die,’ 3 meters, 2 meters, the heat was scorching even from his current position, 1 meters, ‘I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, **_I don’t want to die_**.’

A burst of yellow flame emerged from his palms.

The inmate gasps as the Mind Control Quirk broke and he quickly backpedaled to safety.

“Please,” he turned his head to face his torturer as the flame on his palms snuffed out, “Stop this. Please,” he begged.

His torturer gave a smile, but his eyes were unyielding.

* * *

(Time: U.A. Internship Period)

 

The group was arguing on who got the dubious honor of ingesting the completed Dying Will Pill (For Quirk Holder Version) first.

“Kufufu, you’re the one who made it, you drink it first.”

“I need my intelligence to gather data in case something went wrong.”

“Ushishishi, frog open your mouth!”

“I will make sure you regret it if it works and I got my flame back first.”

“Ceh, trash, hurry up already!”

“Um…”

“Eri-chan, remember not to take anything from suspicious old man~ They have baaad intention~”

“Hahaha,” Takeshi laughed and took the bottle labeled as his and popped one pill into his mouth.

If Tsuna’s here, he would’ve yelled, “Takeshi, don’t!” But everyone who was here wasn’t that nice, or for most, weren’t nice at all.

*thud*

Takeshi’s body dropped dead.

““““……””””

‘He’s _dead_ dead isn’t he?’

‘Boss would be sad...’

‘Curiosity kills the Rain.’

‘Sh-should I use my Quirk on him...?’

* _slam_ *

Takeshi placed one hand firmly on the ground then pushed himself back to standing position.

‘‘‘Oh, he’s alive.’’’

He unsheathed his sword with a clean sound and the rest backed off to give space.

[ **Shigure Soen Ryu: Stance 8** ]

He went through the slashing motions and four pillars of water rose.

[ **Shinotsuku Ame** ]

“... It’s my Rain Flame but something doesn’t feel right...,” Takeshi informed.

“That is an of course. Everyone that has a soul has flames inside them, but the bodies in this dimension evolved to manifest Quirk and not Flames.

The pill you took was a pill to _mutate_ your existing Quirk into one that modified your current body to be capable of channeling flames. It didn’t change it to your previous body so of course it would feel different.”

No matter how hard he practiced, he couldn’t get back his Rain Flame by himself, but this... This he could handle. He had his Rain Flame back, all he needed to do was re-master it.

 “Cool!” Takeshi grinned, “Thanks!”

Verde ignored the thanks and picked up his testing kit, “Your arm, I need to check the mutation result.”

* * *

(Late Evening)

(Todoroki’s Main House)

 

It’s a testament to how crazy Sawada Tsunayoshi’s life was, that when Todoroki Shouto opened his bedroom and saw a complete stranger lying down on his bed with a suggestive come-hither smirk on his face was, ‘Oh, thank Primo!’

Extensive period of no-chaos around Tsuna usually translates to extreme-chaos somewhere he couldn’t see but still have to deal with in the end. Shouto’s nightmare was that Tsuna’s missing Guardians were attempting world domination and when they showed up they brought an unholy legion of paperwork with them.

[ **Kufufufu, we were a bit too busy for World Domination** ] Mukuro’s voice sounded in his mind.

Shouto would regret this, ‘ _Were_?’

The stranger’s smirk morphed into a wide smile that was all teeth.

[ **World Domination is _easy_ , even that useless Flan could do it. Do you _want_ the World, Tsuna~?** ]

‘ _No Grazie_ ,’ nope.

[ **Kufufufufu** ] Mukuro laughed and Shouto had a bad feeling he would do it anyway just to see him suffer.

[ **We can discuss the idea at later date, for now, your arm please** ]

Shouto merely raised an eyebrow when Mukuro drew blood from his vein.

[ **See you later, _Tsuna_** ] Mukuro waved and was gone with a burst of Mist Flames.

Alone in his room, Shouto slowly exhaled.

Todoroki Shouto got no place in the Mafia, but Sawada Tsunayoshi got too many too lose.

 “I’m sorry, Todoroki Shouto,” Tsuna softly said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flames. Mafia. Once you got in, you can’t get out. Not even after you die.


	9. "希望待つように生きるより, 尽くしきるの今を" (Instead of living as if I’m waiting for hope, I’ll give my everything in this moment!)

(A few days into the start of Internship Period)

(After School - Evening)

 

“Thank you for your help,” the lady Tenya just helped bowed her head.

“No problem, Miss. Yesterday there was a fight here, so a few street lamps are broken and the roads are uneven. Be careful with your step!” Tenya advised.

The lady smiled, “You’re so _nice_. Do you have time? I would like to treat you to something as thanks.”

“I’m honored, but sorry I have to go.”

“Oh… But I _insist_.”

In a split second, Tenya thought he saw a dark purple shadow flew out of the lady’s body. When he tried to open his mouth to ask, he realized that he couldn’t move his body at all.

“Ehehe, I really want to do this sooner, but I was a bit busy. Do forgive me yes?” The lady cheerfully said.

Tenya was reminded of Detective Tsukauchi’s words.

_We didn’t have a strong enough proof, but one of the possible suspects was a woman, around 20 years old, 180 cm tall, with black hair, black eyes and well-developed body._

His body was moving beyond his control but his eyes were free to roam, and as he took a good look at the lady, he found she’s exactly like the Detective’s description.

‘So it’s _you_ …,’ if he could, Tenya would bare his teeth.

* * *

(One Hour Later)

(Sir Nighteye’s Hero Office)

 

Sir Nighteye’s two sidekicks and two interns were staring at the projection screen as beside him as it displayed a CCTV record showing Iida Tenya rigidly following a lady, assumed to be the Villain involved in Ingenium’s Die Hard Fan cases, with semi-translucent purple strings attached to various part of his body and a one-eyed monster controlling him like a string puppet with its disembodied clawed hands.

Izuku had to restrain himself from running off immediately after the video was over. Blindly charging into the unknown wouldn’t yield result no matter how desperately he wanted to save Iida.

With a few clicks on his laptop, Sir displayed the information that came with the video.

“Based on the analysis done by the police,” Sir read off, “The suspect was a perfect match with a Villain called Puppet Master. Her Quirk was to summon a Sentient Quirk monster who is capable of controlling someone’s body. Only, Puppet Master was supposed to be dead after-”

“Pro Hero Bookman was forced to kill her to save both his and her _puppet_ , the victim’s life- s-sorry!” Izuku finally realized he’s rambling.

Sir Nighteye sharply stared at Izuku as he raised his glasses, “It is as he said. Puppet Master was supposed to be dead. But apparently she wasn’t and she started back her old Villain activities, collecting young man whom she considered as good looking to be a part of her _collection_.

To make it worst, Puppet Master was working alone before. But judging from recent events, she’s working with other Villains.

The police are working on this case, but they formally requested for everyone’s help by increasing patrol area and duration then reporting it to the police if you see anything.”

* * *

(Endeavor’s Hero Office)

 

“- since Puppet Master’s could only control 1 body at a time, make sure you form a group with minimum of 3 people. One to stop her puppet with necessary force and another one to subdue her. Understood?”

“““Yes, sir!”””

‘Most likely, Puppet Master was truly dead and Mukuro just found her quirks and Quirk to be suitable as a disguise,’ Tsuna thought.

He didn’t know the mechanism to awaken his Flames, but seeing how it was done the first time around, Tsuna prepared himself for possible planned kidnapping/attacks in near future.

* * *

(The Day After)

(U.A. – Class 1-A)

 

Eraser Head came into the room bringing a box of trackers.

“The reason why the police and Heroes have such a hard time finding Iida is because at a certain point, Puppet Master and Iida’s track was cut short. It’s either the work of Stealth Quirk or Anti-Tracking Quirk.

That’s why U.A. prepared these trackers. They’re sturdy, water, fire and electricity proof.

Take these trackers every time you go out and if it’s lost, report to me immediately.”

Solemnly, the students stood and took the tracker one by one. Had the incident happened to anyone else that’s not in 1-A, someone would’ve made a comment or even a joke about troublesome good looks and obsessed fangirl. But as it was, even Kaminari kept his mouth shut.

 

“I hope Iida is okay…,” Uraraka softly said.

“Puppet Master uses her victim as puppet weapon to deter Heroes from attacking, Iida should be alive,” Izuku left out the fact that they’re on a strict time limit since once Puppet Master got a new collection, she had no need to keep the less useful ones alive.

* * *

(2 Days Later)

 

[ **Play along~** ]

Tsuna heard Mukuro’s voice in his head first before he saw _her_. Immediately Tsuna sent a burst of ice towards _her_ direction and frowned when a black misty portal swallowed up his attacks and another opened to spat it back out, shielding the _Puppet Master_ and _her_ unknown companion from Hayato’s blast.

‘We have trackers on us.’

[ **Kufufufu took them long enough~** ]

“My! Not even a greeting? Onee-san is sad you know~”

Another portal opened and Iida’s body was dumped on the ground and immediately _Puppet Master_ controlled his body, forcing Lambo and Onii-san to abort their attack.

 “Hostage is Extremely unmanly!”

“Well~ ,” _Puppet Master_ ignored the exclamation, “Ingenium was feeling lonely, so I thought I would take a classmate or two of his for company. Right, Ingenium?”

Iida’s head nodded but his eyes were darting angrily and desperately.

Tsuna prayed for Iida’s mental health.

“Oops! No sudden movement!” Iida’s left hand was gripping his neck.

All four of them were forced to stay still.

“Hehehe, I would like to play more, but we’re on a tight schedule, so, Kurogiri, if you please~”

Black fog engulfed them all and when it dissipated, the area was empty.

* * *

(Abandoned Warehouse)

 

“-it was hard work to stop that Mad Scientist from going overbroad with his experiments, I’ll be taking compensations later,” Mukuro finished off his explanation about the new Dying Will Pill with his personal grievance.

Tsuna deeply appreciated the effort, “Thank you.”

He uncapped the pill bottle and took one pill out.

Time to die.

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

 

Tsuna extinguished his Sky Flame with great reluctance.

As Todoroki Shouto, he’s always left feeling cold, the type of cold that originate from his soul and no amount of flames from his fire side could warm it. All he could do before was constantly raising the temperature around him as a poor substitute for Harmony.

Right now though, it’s _warm_ even when he’s not actively using his Flame.

And by his Guardians’ content expressions, he’s not the only one savoring the feelings.

But the show must go on and they need to prepare themselves as Mukuro’s mist-influenced Villains were almost completely defeated by the Heroes.

 

“Gyupah!!!” Lambo instinctively crackled his Lightning Flame to ward off Mukuro’s Mist from his head.

“ _Kufufu_ ,” Mukuro looked like he’s itching to stab a cow with his trident.

On the other side of the room, Chrome was quizzing Hayato with various hypothetical situations to see if his reaction passed or if he needed a Mist-style crash course in acting too.

“If someone said Boss’ Quirk is useless?”

“I’ll blow them up!”

“And if someone said his Quirk is the best?” Chrome pointed to Ryohei who was glowing and punching air while muttering about manliness and Extremely necessary lies.

Hayato’s expression was lukewarm at best.

“Hmm, that won’t do. Healing Quirks are super rare, they’re like Sky Flames in this world.”

Hayato’s face twitched in a poor attempt to look excited while he’s feeling pissed.

Takeshi laughed with his right arm casually placed around Tsuna shoulder.

“Shut up, baseball freak! And get your hand off Juudaime!”

“ _Out_. Mukuro-sama, him too.”

“Wait! Chrome!” Hayato panicked while Tsuna had a resigned Zen smile on his face.

‘Hello, chaos, my old friend.’

 

As for Kyoya? He’s off having fun and buy time while he’s at it.

* * *

“Wao~” the black-haired young man grinned as All-Might successfully blocked his consecutive tonfa strikes.

Unlike the other Villains, while this young man was radiating fighting spirit, All-Might couldn’t sense any ill-intention.

“Found him!” A police officer shouted, “Nicknamed _Peace Keeping Bird_ , he hold Physical Enchantment Quirk and was thrown into Juvenile Detention Centre for repeated extreme Vigilantism.”

 _Extreme Vigilantism_. He might be able to be reasoned with, “Young man! We’re trying to save kidnapped students! Do you know where they are?”

Nedzu analyzed that around ten minutes into the kidnapping incident, the Villain perpetrator realized the existence of the trackers, then proceeded to teleport to multiple areas to confuse U.A.. Nedzu pinpointed 8 different places where the young man might be kept in and this was one of them.

“Here,” Peace Keeping Bird replied and he didn’t look like he’s lying.

“Then will you let us pass?” All-Might tried.

He got a wider grin in return as Peace Keeping Bird lowered his stance into an attacking one, “ _I’ll bite you to death_.”

All-Might reciprocated with a punch.

* * *

“Looks good,” Mukuro spent a moment to admire his works.

Four bodies were laid on cots, hooked to various machines with random writings that passed as encrypted research journals strewn across the lab room stocked with random junk Verde thrown out as experiment failure.

He only had a few fond memories of this kind of human experiment settings (it did look good with blood of Estraneo researchers painting the wall), but they needed a certain degree of realism and creepiness for this scheme to work.

“Rain is safely deposited,” Chrome reported as she Misted-in.

“Thank you, my dear Chrome.”

Mukuro waved an Illusion of the late Puppet Master and controlled Tsuna’s unconscious classmate’s body while Chrome shaped herself into Verde’s old looks.

“Kufufufu, time for the main _Villains_ to show up.”

* * *

In a way, the rescue mission was both a success and a failure.

They successfully caught dozens of Villains, including the one with Teleportation Quirk.

The five students were also successfully retrieved with the heaviest physical injury borne by Iida Tenya who was used by the Puppet Master against the Heroes. The other four was found sedated inside a lab. Physically fine, but that’s where their failure started.

All four of them were used as experiments and had their Quirks mutated.

Kirishima Eijiro was the only lucky one. His Hardening Quirk’s mutation was still a variation of Hardening Quirk, only instead of turning solid and spiky, he generated green sparks of electricity.

Todoroki Shouto lost his ability to create ice and was left with an orange flame that couldn’t burn.

Yoarashi Inasa lost his Wind Quirk for the ability to glow.

And Bakugou Katsuki got it the hardest. His mutation was defective, it left him with unknown and unusable Quirk, effectively making him Quirkless.

The mad scientist who did it was dead. Burned inside his own lab when he set it on fire in a spiteful, ‘ _If I can't complete my research, no one will_!’ move.

As for the Puppet Master, it was speculated that she’s also one of the mad scientist’s subject for her body literally crumbled the moment Eraser Head used his Quirk on her, erasing the Quirk Mutation keeping her alive after her supposed death at the hand of the former Pro-Hero Bookman.

The other Villains they captured had no knowledge beyond the task they’re ordered to do and combined with the death of the two masterminds, their true goal would forever remain as mere speculation from analysis result and the way to undo the mutation done to the four was unreachable with their current technological advancement.

* * *

(1 Week Later)

(U.A.)

(1-A Classroom)

Class 1-A was visibly distressed when at the end of the day, the thee of the (dubbed) Suited Four went to the front of the classroom.

Today was just like another class day at U.A.

Todoroki’s leadership and decision making capability were as sharp as usual.

They still had to dodge Yoarashi’s punch or _suffer_.

They also still couldn’t figure out how Bakugou fits so many explosives underneath his fitting suit.

But all of them knew today was just [ _like_ ] another class day, but it wasn’t another class day.

“When I was four,” Todoroki started, “My Quirk was registered as Half-Cold Half-Hot. From there on, every day is training day. My life purpose was to be _the_ Number One who would dethrone All-Might.

But ever since that incident, _every day_ is what _I_ want it to be. For the first time in 10 years, I have a choice to do what I want to do instead of what I have to do.”

“I’m very sorry that incident happened,” Todoroki grimly said then continue in a lighter tone, “But for me personally, that incident was a opportunity, not a death sentence.”

_So please don’t feel guilty for me._

Someone sobbed, ‘Todoroki you kindness hurts TT__TT!’

Todoroki stepped back and Yoarashi took his place.

“U.A. Heroic Department has Extreme Extra Study Hours!” Yoarashi said in his usual boisterous tone, “Extremely Cool but we can’t join Boxing Club! I will become Boxing Club Captain, all of you are welcome to come and box!”

‘He looks Extremely excited about it!’

The class was still recovering from mood whiplash when Bakugou started speaking.

“… Bye,” he moved back.

“““That’s it?!”””

Bakugou shrugged, “Great people have power, but power doesn’t make people great. And Quirk is just one of many ways to have power.”

“““……”””

“STAND!!!” Iida suddenly yelled.

And the rest of the class caught his intention.

“BOW!!!” All of them did, including the trio and Eraser Head.

“““THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!”””

_Thank you for everything._

* * *

Kirishima stayed in U.A.’s Heroic Course, Yoarashi transferred to U.A.’s General Course while Bakugou and Todoroki withdrew from U.A.

Bakugou took Online Course while making himself busy with various _projects_.

As for Todoroki…

* * *

(Todoroki Main House)

 

The first thing Tsuna heard after he opened the house’s front door was, “Tsu-kun a home tutor is coming today~”

Instantly, chills ran down his spine.

He couldn’t decide which was the cause. _Endeavor_ ’s sickeningly sweet voice or the implication.

‘Mukuro, stop. _Please_ ,’ he tried to handle the first cause first.

He got a high-pitched giggle from Endeavor’s body which would be his nightmare fuel for _months_.

His Hyper-Intuition warned him to _dodge!_ a split-second before a bullet landed on his previous spot.

“Ciaossu,” an unfamiliar man in very familiar all-black suit and orange-stripped black fedora greeted.

“I’m Reborn, the home tutor.”

Tsuna kept his guard up in case Reborn felt nostalgic enough to re-enact the physical part of their meeting.

Reborn smirked, “Dame-Tsuna, I’m here to make you a mafia boss.”

“ _Vigilante_ ,” Tsuna countered.

“ _Mafia_ ,” Reborn pointed his gun to Tsuna’s forehead.

Tsuna raised both of his hands in the classic _I surrender_ gesture, “We have to rebuild it first.”

“That is an of course Dame-Tsuna. So, what’s your plan?”

"Well, it's like this-"

* * *

**[Operation: Rebuild Vongola]**

**[Started]**


	10. “You know some people say that values are subjective”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be it's own story, but the end result was too short, so an epilogue that is

Time: 5 Years after U.A.’s Heroic Class 3-A Graduation

(7 Years from the last chapter)

* * *

_Paralogues I: Prelude_  

 

Shinko Kaho was a woman with dreams. She saw her nation every day and thought of a thousand thing which could be done to improve it. Sadly, not many share her ideals, criticizing them for being too ambitious and improbable.

‘It’s not!’ She insisted.

‘All of you are just too in love with your status quo because it’s _profitable_ ,’ she didn’t dare to say.

So, every day she tracked down the muddy path of politics, business and Hero industry to futilely try to stop the vicious cycle of hope and despair which birth Heroes and Villains.

Until they came.

They saw her, approved her ideals and said _we can help_.

Four years after that, she was sitting in the position of [Minister of Quirk], creating new laws and making amendments to existing ones in order to shape her nation into the one from her dreams.

*knock knock*

“Shinko-san, the car is ready,” her assistant informed.

She took a quick look at the mirror to confirm her appearance.

Her suit was her Armor, her makeup - her war paint, and heels carried her to the battlefield.

‘And this,’ she tapped her earring. It was a silver pearl earring with V-shaped diamond inlay, ‘Is my war flag.’

Vongola honored their end of the deal. It’s time for her to honor hers.

* * *

_Paralogue II: Interlude_

 

Momo exhaled tiredly inside her mind when she noticed flashes of cameras capturing her walking out of Second Life company.

Her own PR team worked hard to keep her image clean (having a Quirk that needed a large amount of skin uncovered could be very uncomfortable), but some days it felt like an uphill battle with the number of unscrupulous journalists writing gossips and lies.

* * *

[ _So you’re not dating Todoroki?_ ] Tooru’s voice asked suggestively through the phone.

“Of course not. I wish they would _stop_. It was Kaminari last week, Iida three days ago, and now it’s _Todoroki_. I didn’t even _see_ Todoroki!” Momo poured her frustration.

[ _Wait, you_ didn’t _?_ ]

“Nooo, it was _just_ a franchising proposal, the company’s PR was the one I meet up with.”

[…] Tooru stayed silent and Momo had a suspicion she’s doing that close-eyed smile that all her former classmates liked to give her.

[ _That aside, franchising is… You’re expanding your Hero Office again?_ ]

“Oh no, the offer was from my parent’s company,” Momo realized the possible implication of her words, “I-it’s not like I’m leaving Heroics! I really like helping people but, _but_ …”

[ _There aren’t as many opportunities to help as before? Don’t worry Yaomomo I get it. I’ve started taking up modeling jobs recently, makeup artists_ love _me_ ] Tooru said the last part in an exaggerated tone, calming Momo down and made her giggle.

“That’s right. I just have more time then I know what to do with, and since my parents are very busy handling the problems and opportunities from all these new and reformed Quirk laws, I figure I could _help_ them instead.”

[ _Hmm~ hmm~_ ] Tooru made agreeing sounds, [ _Ochako is also helping out her parent’s construction company, she said it’s an old childhood dream came true_.]

Momo genuinely smiled, “I’m happy for her!”

* * *

_Paralogue III: Aria_

 

Tsuna sighed happily as time rewind and the destroyed part of their mansion was restored back to its normal grand state, “Eri-chan, you’re my favorite person right now.”

The simple sentence created waves as people within hearing range bristled.

Eri-chan herself held a small but happy smile on her face, unbothered by the stares and glares thrown onto her. Hardly anything could faze her these days.

“Mou, no poaching. _Pay_ if you want her.”

“I don’t think I could. You’re priceless aren’t you, Eri-chan?” Tsuna gave a small pat on her head.

Eri’s smile brightened.

“Right. Thank you for your help, the promised amount...,” Hayato gave a quick nod, “Is already deposited. Have a nice day!” Tsuna waved and Eri waved back as her and Mammon’s figure disappear Mist Style.

Tsuna’s smile turned sharper as he ordered, “Subtract the amount from Mukuro and Kyouya’s paycheck.”

“Already done, Tsuna-sama!” Hayato replied, looking overly pleased.

“Thank you, Hayato,” Tsuna nodded.

‘With Guardians like this, who need Heroes,’ he thought with double meaning.

* * *

_Paralogue IV: Finale_

 

‘One would think that it would be easy to get into physical contact with a close-range fighter,’ Sir Nighteye mussed as he strategically hid behind a truck.

Police and Heroes usually turned a blind eye to Vigilantes’ activity as long as they’re within reasonable limits. The Peace Keeping Demon Bird though, was classified as a Villain and was a huge thorn that nobody could ignore but everybody lacked the means to deal with.

Capturing him was difficult due to his personal strength, _even without his Quirk, his tonfa could still send you flying_ said Eraser Head who experienced it firsthand. _Difficult_ was upped into _improbable_ with the fact that he got a specialized group to bail him out.

No, the key to capture him was to first deal with whoever supporting him from behind first... Which also proved to be easier said than done.

That’s why Sir’s here, in his 3rd planned attempt to get into physical contact with the young man and not just his tonfa.

0-0-0

_– Foresight –_

_0-0-0_

_Demon Bird picked up his phone without looking at the caller ID._

_[_ How are you feeling? _] the caller skipped pleasantries._

_“Nothing,” he answered while indigo flames rippled through his body._

_[_... _]_

 _[_ Okay. Dinner at the usual time, come? _]_

0-0-0

_Intruder alarms were blaring noisily but the occupants of the room were completely at ease._

_“Well,” a young man with half-white half-red hair color spoke from his comfortable looking seat behind a huge mahogany desk, “Have fun,” he genuinely smiled._

_“Kufufufu, little birdie brought mice home~” Another young man, one with long purple hair, teased._

_*CLANG*_

_A loud metal hitting metal sound was heard as Demon Bird’s tonfa collided with the purple hair’s trident._

_Half-half sighed, “Priorities please.”_

_“Maa~ Maa~ Leave it to me,” a slightly tanned young man with water-blue hair said cheerily, but his eyes were sharp and his grip on his katana was sure._

_“Don’t worry Boss, we got this,” a young woman who could pass as the purple haired’s twin reassured._

_The last room occupant, a young man with ash-blond hair, ignored all the chaos for the paper he’s reading._

0-0-0

Sir’s return to the present was accompanied by the sound of his bones breaking and his protégé loudly attacking the Demon Bird to draw his attention away from Sir.

It didn’t work.

And when Demon Bird’s battle happy face morphed into seriously annoyed, Sir knew it was time to hightail it, ' _There is no shame in strategic retreat if it lets you remain strong enough to go after the enemy later_.'

* * *

(The Day After)

(Sir Nighteye’s Office)

_[Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth]_

 

Midoriya’s face paled when he heard the details of the future Sir saw.

“Therefore, it’s either we believe that those people have the capability to remain disguised around Demon Bird for months or-”

“They’re _reincarnated_ ,” Midoriya unconsciously interjected, horrified with his realization.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

Sir pushed his glasses up, “ _How_ did you come into that conclusion?”

At this point, they’re all very familiar with Midoriya’s greatest asset, his analytical mind, and braced themselves for a long exhaustive explanation.

…

…

…

More than a few jaws had to be metaphorically scrapped off the ground as Midoriya lay out what seemed to be the greatest conspiracy theory that made complete sense if you ignore how improbable it is.

Lemillion and All-Might’s ears were smoking while the huge whiteboard was full of interconnected red lines.

“I thought of it for a while after my first Sports Festival but…,” Midoriya trailed.

They understood the sentiment. If not for Sir’s Foresight giving a damning evidence, they wouldn’t believe the outlandish theory either. Even now, a part of them was insisting _it’s impossible!_.

“A Quirk that let a group of individuals to implant their memories into babies… If it is true, then what is their goal?”

A new can of worms was opened.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

 

Tsuna half-heartedly signed away documents while his ears were listening to the Heroes’ conversation.

‘In a way, it is amazing that it took this long for someone to realize what’s happening.’

For them, _discretion_ was a lost art.

Tsuna himself was completely guilty after naming their company _Second Life_.

If enforcing Omerta wasn’t one of their top priorities, everyone and their great-grandmother would’ve known about Vongola by now.

Thankfully, while they had a negative talent for discretion, damage control and contingency plans were things they’re good at.

“I think that’s enough. _Guide_ them please,” he said out loud into the seemingly empty room.

* * *

(Sir Nighteye’s Office)

 

The three Heroes and one Retiree went on with their meeting without noticing that their eye color turned indigo and the words on the whiteboard twisted and transformed into another conspiracy story, with major changes to the key points.

“You’re staying out of the offensive part,” Sir sternly said to All-Might, his tone left no room for negotiation.

All-Might opened his mouth to protest.

“Toshinori-san, _please_ ,” Midoriya pleaded.

They still didn’t know how or why the future differentiates from the one Sir saw 14 years ago, but they wouldn’t tempt fate. All-Might was retired, there was no need to drag Yagi Toshinori into the line of fire.

All-Might clenched his fist and closed his eyes.

“Alright,” he replied after a few seconds, “I’ll talk to Nedzu, we won’t let **_All-for-One_** escape this time!”

He gave his familiar wide smile which raised the morale of the room occupant.

All-Might might be a retired Pro-Hero, but he never stopped being the Symbol of Hope and Strength.

 

‘How touching,’ Mukuro wiped a (fake) tear from his eyes while standing at the corner of the room.

Chrome humored him and nodded.

They stood there for a while, double checking times two that everything was in place, then leave unnoticed.

* * *

(4 Days Later)

 

Lambo was enjoying his dessert while giving updates about the Heroes’ current situation, “They probed out base number 4 and was in the middle of finalizing the best way to do the siege.”

Hayato snorted. Even without the Mists’ intervention, the moment the Heroes include _Pro-Hero Lambo_ into their group, they already fail.

Lambo rolled his eyes. There was an ongoing bet about how long it would take for the Heroes to realize that he’s a mole. The pool’s money was still increasing with the duration getting longer from ‘ _one day’_ to ‘ _a couple of years’_ to ‘ _until he got bored’_.

And it looked like ‘ _until he got bored’_ would win the bet.

‘Yare~ Yare~ I wonder if something could be arranged…’

 

 

“Hmm… Sure. I believe we have enough informants. Thank you for your hard work.”

* * *

(That Night)

(Vongola – Underground Base No. 1)

 

Tsuna walked into one of the base’s _storage_ room.

Inside was rows of unredeemable criminals, sedated then encased with the eternal ice created by his Zero Point Breakthrough, waiting for the day to be of use.

At the very back, was a man they bought from Verde.

The Villain called All-for-One.

* * *

(D-Day)

A large group, consisting of over 30 Pro-Heroes and even more armed police officers were standing in front of a gravestone in the center of a circular forest clearing.

The gravestone looked worn but it was well cared for. It didn’t hold a name, but there were beautifully carved words that read;

 

_Here lies_

_He who always fights_

_With his brows furrowed_

_And fists swung_

_In the semblance of a prayer_

“People who see this usually thought it’s an unmarked grave for a Hero and leave it alone,” Sir explained, “That’s why it made such an effective secret entrance.”

Sir moved to the back of the stone and placed his fingers onto the spot he saw Demon Bird did, “Get ready.”

He pressed and the ground opened revealing a stairway to hell.

* * *

(Vongola – Underground Base No. 4)

 

Intruder alarms were blaring noisily when Tsuna sighed and said, “Priorities please.”

“Maa~ Maa~ Leave it to me,” Takeshi cheerfully said, but he had his game face on.

“Don’t worry Boss, we got this,” Chrome reassured. So far, everything was according to plan and the necessary bodies had been Flame-thawed then Mist-planted.

Hayato was rechecking their schedule. Once the offensive group left, he gave the rundown to Tsuna. One of their bases might be under attack, but it didn’t stop the flow of work for other bases and companies.

 ~~Time~~ _paperwork_ waits for no man.

“Let’s go, Hayato,” Tsuna stood and walked into a hidden exit.

“Yes! Tsuna-sama!” Hayato might not be able to take part in fights, but he could accompany and protect Tsuna-sama wherever he goes. It’s a worthy trade.

* * *

(Vongola – Underground Base No. 4)

(Last Floor)

 

“It must be nice to have many disposable pieces,” All-for-One sincerely commented.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Izuku hissed. The number of skilled Villains in this base went beyond their prediction, and one by one the Heroes had to stall the Villains and urge the rest to move forward. Now, at the very end, there’s just Izuku and All-for-One.

‘Keep calm, he’s baiting you,’ Izuku thought to himself, ‘His skillsets are different from the one All-Might described, _focus_. Air Cannon, Levitation, Telekinesis, Barrier, Regeneration,’ he listed off the numerous Quirk All-for-One used and kept his eyes open for weaknesses.

5 minutes into the fight, Izuku concluded that the amount effort for All-for-One took to stay in one position as much as possible and combined with the multitudes of physics-based and long ranged attacks means that it wasn’t All-for-One’s choice to fight this way, but something else.

‘All-Might’s battle left All-for-One with unhealable damages too,’ fire-like trail emerges from Izuku’s eyes.

The path to victory which was paved by All Might and all previous holder of One-for-All, he’ll make sure to walk on it.

* * *

_Epilogue_

_The Price of Peace_

(3 Months Later)

 

The first thing Izuku did after finishing his physical therapy and walked out of the hospital was to apologize to Todoroki.

Todoroki did not accept nor did he reject his apology, instead, he replied, “It’s what he wanted, to die as a Hero.”

He gave a small smile, but his eyes were lost in memories.

Even though Kirishima Eijiro was loud, attention seeking and reckless to a fault, nobody could deny that he always gave his best.

One time a paramedic scolded him for going too far, he boisterously replied that he would die as a Hero and it would be glorious.

In a way, he got it right.

Pro Hero Lambo died when he overused his Quirk trying to save as many people as he could from the collapsed part of the Underground Base. He died when he could no longer keep his Quirk fully activated and one Villain took a last-ditch suicide attack attempt to drag another soul to hell with him.

To die in battle as a Hero was an honor. His death was indeed glorious.

“He had his choices,” Todoroki said after a while, “Therefore, sorry. I can’t accept your apology because there’s nothing to forgive.”

That’s the same thing all his former classmates said.

“If there are all saying the same thing, then there might be truth in it?” Todoroki lightly poked.

Izuku blinked, he didn’t realize he’s saying his thought out loud again. He tried to stop his bad habit, but it looked like it wasn’t completely gone.

* _knock knock_ *

Todoroki’s eyes shifted to the door and for a split-second, Izuku could swear they flashed orange.

“Sorry, I have to go,” Todoroki said apologetically, “See you later, Midoriya.”

Izuku nodded, “Thank you for your time.”

 

Something was nagging Izuku’s brain as he walked out of Second Life company.

‘Did I forget something…?’ He stood and stared at the company’s logo for a while.

Remembering nothing, he walked on and continued with his life.

* * *

_So I'll keep fighting to live_  
If there's no reason to fight  
_And I'll keep trying to see_  
_Until the end is in sight_  
_You know I'm Dying to live_  
_Until I'm ready to die_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info Dump for one last time:
> 
> About Shinko Kaho (信仰 火保)(Faith FireProtect):  
> I want to show how far Vongola’s reach is, so you get to see a Minister!OC.
> 
> The more impactful Quirk Laws she passed;  
> \- Mandatory Quirk Study class for students from elementary grade and above.  
> \- Licensed Quirk usage for work.  
> \- Licensed Quirk usage in public area for non Pro-Hero (currently in trial period).
> 
> On the “surface”;  
> a) The rate of Villains went down due to the fact that the population now has a legal reason to use their Quirk (and get paid while they’re at it) + all decent police and guards could and would legally use their Quirk = it’s simply not worth it to become a Villain.  
> Villain rate went down = Chance for Heroes to show up went down = Less coverage for Heroes = Less public interest = Less fame & extra income (*).  
> (*) in this fic, Heroes are civil servants, so they get fixed income + every time they caught a Villain/done disaster rescue/save someone, they get extra income based on their performance (subtracted by the avoidable damages they did while doing so).  
> It’s still a job with a great payout, just not as busy/lustrous as before.  
> b) Todoroki Shouto is the CEO of a company called Second Life, who successfully take advantages of the new laws and grow the company from local to a national scale.
> 
> Bellow the “surface”;  
> a) Vongola is recruiting, setting rules and cleaning up trashes.  
> b) Vongola made preparations then told Shinko when to bring up what law.
> 
> About All-for-One:  
> The cannon-divergence began way back, more precisely at OfA vs AfO fight.  
> While in cannon AfO safely hide then recover, here Mammon took advantage of his weakened self, kidnap him then sold him to Verde for experiment purpose.  
> After they found the solution to bring back their flames, AfO got re-sold to Tsuna and co while Verde returned to his true calling, technological (weapon) research&invention.  
> \+ Kurogiri got caught while trying to safe AfO, while Tenko Shimura never got to be Shigaraki Tomura.  
> \+ That’s why cannon events involving League of Villains didn’t happen in this fic
> 
> About Sir NIghteye: Rant  
> Now I understand why Horikoshi off him ==  
> Seriously, Sir’s Quirk is definitely the most annoying for writers because he doesn’t Foresight [the future], he Foresight [the future after he Foresight the future].  
> So it’s like this.  
> Plot 1: Story where Sir doesn’t Foresight  
> Plot 2: Story after Sir Foresight then act accordingly  
> Plot 3: Story after Sir Foresight the event after he Foresight and acts accordingly <\- Dis  
> That’s why it’s so hard for cannon!Sir to change the future because changing the future would require either (a) he drastically change his personality so the actions he take would be different from the him that he sees or (b) external intervention (like Eri’s Rewind which invalidates a possible future)(Yes, I believe it’s cannon!Eri not cannon!Deku which change the future that cannon!Sir sees)  
> Tl;dr It’s so tiring to write Sir using his Quirk (because a lot of backtracks are needed), I understand why Horikoshi off him ==
> 
> About This Story:  
> This is the last chapter, thank you very much for reading this story, I hope this provide some enjoyment and ~~_IReallyNeedToLearnHowToMakeAGoodStoryOrz_~~ have a nice day!


End file.
